The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for optionally connecting the outputs of a plurality of signal sources which produce signals consisting of d.c. and a.c. components to an input of a signal sink.
Circuit arrangements of such a type are basically known from the field of the message transmission technology. They are, for example, used in the audio or video field as source switches whereby a plurality of audio or video signals can be connected to a corresponding reproduction/ display device.
For signals having a d.c. and an a.c. component interferences are produced when in such a circuit arrangement a connection is switched to a different connection, which, more specifically when sound signals are transmitted, become audible as clicks in adverse reproduction conditions can be extremely annoying for a listener. Similar interferences during the processing of video signals and other types of signals are also unwanted.